headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Fantastic 4
Category:Films | running time = 106 min. Standard theatrical release. 125 min. Extended edition. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $100,000,000 IMDB; Fantastic Four (2005); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $154,695,569 (US) $330,120,875 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer }} Fantastic Four is an American feature film of the science fiction and superhero fantasy genres. It is based on the Fantastic Four line of comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The film was directed by Tim Story with a script written by Mark Frost and Michael France. It was produced by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and released theatrically in the United States on July 8th, 2005. The film stars Ioan Gruffudd as Reed Richards, Jessica Alba as Susan Storm, Chris Evans as Johnny Storm, Michael Chiklis as Ben Grimm and Julian McMahon as Victor von Doom. The premise of the film involves scientists Reed Richards and Victor von Doom studying cosmic phenomena from a space satellite that may unlock the key to humanity's evolution. Coming along for this journey is Reed's colleague and love interest, Susan Storm, best friend Ben Grimm and Susan's astronaut brother, Johnny. Exposure to cosmic radiation gives them all superhuman powers, but while Reed, Sue, Ben and Johnny use their abilities for the benefit of humanity, Victor von Doom uses the situation to forward his own power-mad agenda. Plot Cast Appearances * Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards * Invisible Woman, Susan Storm * Human Torch, Johnny Storm * The Thing, Ben Grimm * Alicia Masters * Debbie McIlvane * Ned Cecil * Doctor Doom, Victor von Doom * Ernie * Jimmy O'Hoolihan * Leonard * Willie Lumpkin * Fantastic Four * New York City Police Department * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Times Square :* Chrysler Building :* Brooklyn ::* Brooklyn Bridge * Spacecraft * Astronaut * Cab driver * Construction worker * Model * Nurse * Scientist * Super-hero * Super-villain * Truck driver * Elasticity * Flight * Invisibility * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Transformation * Electrocution * Radiation emission Notes & Trivia * The Fantastic Four was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. They first appeared in ''Fantastic Four'' #1 in November, 1961. * Production on Fantastic Four began in August, 2004. Principal filming commenced on August 23rd, 2004 and concluded on January 28th, 2005. * Activision produced a Fantastic Four video game to tie in with the film. The game was released for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, and Microsoft Windows. * Fantastic Four was released on DVD in Region 1 format by 20th Century Fox on December 6th, 2005. Amazon.com; Fantastic Four (2005); DVD product details. The special two-disc extended edition was released on June 5th, 2007. Amazon.com; Fantastic Four (2005); DVD. Two-disc extended edition. It was released on Blu-ray in 2006. Fantastic Four (2005); Blu-ray. * Despite receiving primarily negative reviews, a sequel film was produced in 2007 titled Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. This film also performed below expectations, but this didn't stop 20th Century Fox from doing everything they could to hold onto the FF license. A decade after the first movie was released, FOX tried once again to reboot the franchise with Fantastic Four in 2015, which proved to be a box office disaster. Recommendations See also External Links * * * * Fantastic Four at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:2005/Films Category:July, 2005/Films Category:1st installments Category:Tim Story Category:Mark Frost Category:Michael France Category:Avi Arad Category:Michael Barnathan Category:Lee Cleary Category:Chris Columbus Category:Bernd Eichinger Category:Ross Fanger Category:Kevin Feige Category:David Gorder Category:Stan Lee Category:Mark Radcliffe Category:Kurt Williams Category:Ralph Winter Category:John Ottman Category:Oliver Wood Category:William Hoy Category:Ioan Gruffudd Category:Jessica Alba Category:Chris Evans Category:Michael Chiklis Category:Julian McMahon Category:Hamish Linklater Category:Kerry Washington Category:Laurie Holden Category:David Parker Category:Kevin McNulty Category:Maria Menounos Category:Michael Kopsa Category:Andrew Airlie Category:Pascale Hutton Category:G. Michael Gray Category:David Richmond-Peck